Steady Sweeties
by SeventhSinner
Summary: A series of unrelated one–shots starring Nintendo's most famous couple: Luigi and Daisy. May eventually include other couples. Content will always be K plus – T.


**Author's note:**

Hello, people! Welcome to my first Mario fanfiction! I hope you readers enjoy this, and I apologize for any mistakes made (I'm not a native English speaker). So, read on, dears! And do not hesitate to voice your thoughts on this. *winks*

**Disclaimer:**

Characters and places © Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.  
Story © Marianne Gómez/SeventhSinner.

* * *

**"You."**

* * *

"This is… breathtaking…"

The Mushroom Kingdom was contemplating yet another sunset when those quiet words were carried away by the wind.

It was indeed a beautiful sight to behold: a perfect mix of pastel colors and shining stars, blended harmoniously with the fluffy clouds. The eye of heaven had slowly begun its descent to hide beyond the mountainous horizon, and the remaining sunrays warmed the soft, emerald grass spread all over the land.

Two thin silhouettes could be seen from afar, mere inches separating them from full contact, their gazes directed at the infinite firmament above. Said silhouettes belonged to none other than the fair Sarasalian princess and her best friend, a beloved hero of not only the Mushroom World, but the entire cosmos as well.

"Hmm, you really think so?" inquired Luigi, turning toward his friend with a cocked eyebrow.

Daisy giggled. "Of course," she responded. "Why would I think otherwise?"

She eyed him curiously, her trademark playful grin plastered across her face.

Luigi shrugged. "I don't know. One would think a sunset could hardly impress you when you've seen so many before." After seeing her confused expression, he quickly explained himself. "I–I mean, it's not like I don't find it awe–inspiring, or anything, I just thought you'd be used to it by now, considering you live in Sarasaland, also known as 'The Land of the Sun' and… Oh, forget it."

"Oh, Lou," Daisy tried to suppress a laugh in vain.

Luigi turned away and reprimanded himself mentally. _'What kind of nonsense are you uttering about, eh? Of course she likes sunsets. Don't be insensitive.'_ He then rested his chin onto his palms, both elbows set firmly on his knees. A slight frown found its way upon his forehead. _'I'm being awfully silly today. Normally, I'm not as self–conscious… Oh, but why in the name of Grambi do I get all goofy when I'm around her? I only try to make her feel comfortable when she's around me…' _He glanced sideways to her direction. She had quieted down._ 'Maybe… Maybe I just think too much.' _Suddenly, he found their silence more awkward when a blank look cracked on her face, or was it pensive? He wasn't sure. _'I wonder if…'_

"Luigi…" she mumbled, interrupting his train of thought.

"Uh? Yes, _principessa_?"

Before Luigi could even blink, Daisy had her arms latched around his waist and her face buried into his shoulder, and she began pulling his slim figure closer to her.

"Oh–h, Daisy! What's the matter? I–Is something wrong?" He shot a concerned look at her and then held her at arms–length when she broke the hug.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie," she assured in a low tone of voice.

Luigi didn't seem to buy it, but just before he could protest, Daisy embraced him again and slowly pressed her mouth against the corner of his own, thus provoking him got all smitten and flabbergasted. Her fingers took his cap off his head, and soon enough were running through his chestnut locks in a loving manner. Luigi was frozen. With a loud gulp, his eyes roamed from her strong, yet slender arms to her thin neck and all over her beautiful face.

Daisy leaned closer to him. Dangerously closer. "Lou…" she whispered. Her voice gave him chills.

Luigi felt the frantic need to search for her eyes, and when he did, his heart stopped. Daisy's eyes were shinning with a heart–melting sparkle he's only seen in his own when he daydreams about her. His gaze fell to her rosy lips as a flush reached his cheeks.

Luigi was then assaulted by an incontrollable stutter. "D–Daisy…? Wha–? Why are you–?"

"Shut up."

He was then cut off by her fleshy lips crushing feverishly onto his, and melted when her soft hands caressed his neck and the sides of his head. No longer as shocked, Luigi gingerly kissed back. His eyes slowly closed, and one of his arms found its way around her waist, while the other circled her shoulders. A burning blush tinted their cheeks a lovely rosy hue.

Daisy let out a sigh through her nose, which Luigi took as a good sign.

After a minute or so, Daisy broke the kiss, their _first_ kiss, and hesitantly straightened. Luigi opened his eyes and felt as if everything spun around his head, but he rapidly shook it off when he saw Daisy staggering in his arms.

"Daisy…? Are you feeling okay?" asked a concerned Luigi.

Daisy gazed at him with woozy, yet happy eyes. "I've never felt better."

Luigi looked at her in search of any uncertainty, but smiled when he found none. Moreover, Daisy had never radiated so much content as then. He could tell he was doing the same when the sweetest of the smiles began to tug at her lips.

"Silly," she laughed, poking him playfully in the chest, "you really don't know why this sunset is so dear to me?"

"Uh, no?" he responded with a sheepish shrug.

"Well, mister, it's because you're here. Everything's so much better when you're with me. You…" Daisy chuckled nervously, something abnormal in her persona, and her voice dropped to a shy murmur. "… You never prejudged me or fault me for who I was. You make me feel safe and… cherished." Daisy bit her bottom lip, and suddenly clung to him for dear life. "Oh, Luigi! I… I–I think I might have fallen in love with you."

A huge grin appeared on Luigi's face. He was so happy! His hammering heart pummeled against his ribcage with such joy, he felt as if he could jump high enough to reach Rosalina's observatory and fly all the way down! All because of this woman. This beautiful, kind, tomboyish woman who has managed to steal his heart and each of his smiles.

Luigi was certain now. He was madly in love with the Sarasalian princess.

"Oh, Daisy!" Luigi gave an ecstatic cry. "I–I love you, too!"

"Really!"

"Yes!"

Daisy was taken aback when Luigi leaned in and eagerly kissed her but, unwilling to refuse said gesture, she happily reciprocated.

Her knees weakened when his kiss deepened. Both their hearts skipped a beat at the blast of sensations it gave off. Luigi wrapped his arms about her torso, his body begging to feel her closer, not wanting to ever let go. Daisy fisted his hair in an attempt to free the rush of adrenaline that had her blood flowing to breakneck speeds. How could something so simple, so _common_, feel so right? Daisy had no idea, but she loved it.

Daisy reluctantly pulled away and laughed. "I could cry right now, you know?"

"No, don't cry," Luigi answered as he caressed her face with his knuckles. He looked jubilant and confident. "You look so much more pretty when you smile. Clichéd, I know, but it's true."

"Far from it."

* * *

**A/N:**

Should I be prompted to continue? Open for suggestions! *smiles*


End file.
